Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The new variety is a hybrid plant in the Rhipsalidopsis genus. A species determination has not been made.
Variety denomination: The new plant has been given the varietal designation xe2x80x98Laurenxe2x80x99 by the inventor.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Cactaceae family. The new variety is a Rhipsalidopsis hybrid named xe2x80x98Laurenxe2x80x99 by the inventor. The inventor is Louis Paduch of Carver, Mass., a citizen of the United States.
Many members of the Cactaceae family tend to bloom in the months of November and December in the Northern Hemisphere. Because of their blooming time, there is a large market for these varieties during the Thanksgiving and Christmas seasons as a decorative plant.
This new variety was produced by the inventor by a controlled hybridization process of cross-pollinating selected individual plants.
The overall pink appearance of the flower is due to the generally even-toned color of its petals.
The distinguishing characteristics of the new variety are retained by asexually reproduced, successive generations.
The new variety possesses the commercially desirable characteristics of:
1. a strong growth habit with erect stems;
2. a xe2x80x9cpinkishxe2x80x9d colored bloom;
3. a strong propensity to branch with minimal pruning; and
4. flowers that stay open for as long as two weeks.
The new variety has asexually reproduced under the direction of the inventor at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. through three successive generations by cuttings, and it has been found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.